Ouran AnimeCon
by InuApril1445
Summary: The members of the Ouran High School Host Club visit an AnimeCon. Tamaki meets Vic Mignogna. I don't own anything but the idea. Please read and review! TY


**Kaoru & Hikaru: Hey! We wanna do it!**

**Honey: No! Me, me, meeee!**

**Haruhi: Will you guys stop pushing!**

**InuApril: All right, everyone step aside. I, the author, shall do the honors!**

**Tamaki: But that's the king's job!**

**InuApril: Sorry Tamaki. Anyway, let it be known that I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters.**

**Kyoya: Of course you don't own us. I do.**

**InuApril: Actually, Kyoya, you're owned by Funimation. Not sorry to burst your bubble.**

**Haruhi: What has the world come to?**

**Mori: Just start the story already.**

**Honey: Hooray!**

"I love Comic cons!"

"You've never been to one Senpai."

Kyoya shook his head. Five seconds into the building, and Tamaki and Haruhi were already arguing. Well, their version of arguing. Tamaki pouted in the corner. Haruhi rolled her eyes, then decided that she'd better console him.

"Well, at least you got us this cool cosplay, senpai!" She glared at Kyoya as if to say, _Don't you dare mention that you're the businessman._ Kyoya just chuckled. He looked over to the buffet table. As was to be expected, Honey was digging in, and there was Mori, toothbrush in hand, ready to fight cavities, the only foe Honey just couldn't seem to defeat.

"I don't know about you guys-" Hikaru said.

"But we're going over to watch ourselves banter." Kaoru finished. They ran over, arms crossed, to the Ouran High School Host Club viewing section. They were dressed up as Yugi and Yu-Gi-Oh, with wigs and everything. Honey was Pikachu, with Mori wearing an Ash Ketchum hat. Kyoya had decided to just wear his normal every day clothes, and, somehow, Tamaki had convinced Haruhi to dress up as a Disney princess. Meanwhile, Tamaki was robed with wings, a purple wig, and purple contacts. That's right. He was Dark Mousy. For some reason, he found that rather amusing.

"I can't believe you're making me wear this wig, Senpai. My hair isn't that short."

Tamaki didn't answer. For a minute, he had been lost in his daydreams of whisking Haruhi off into a beautiful sunset while she sang a beautiful, love-filled song.

"Not that I don't find this incredibly entertaining," Kyoya said, walking before he even finished, "but I believe that my talents are needed in the scavenger hunt. You two try not to do anything embarrassing for the Host Club."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Don't ask for the impossible, Senpai." She looked for Tamaki. "So, where do you want to go, Sen-"

"Come now, Haruhi! Follow Daddy! Don't get lost!" Haruhi's eyes bulged. He was already on the other side of the room. _How does he do that?_

"Wait up for me!" She ran over to him. "What is this?"

"Oh, it's brilliant, Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted. "This is where we get to meet 'The Kings of Anime'!" Haruhi decided to look at the sign hanging above Tamaki.

"You mean voice actors." She shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

Tamaki frowned. "But, if you don't want to-"

"No! It's okay! Really, Senpai, I've always wanted to meet voice actors!" Tamaki clapped his hands and started dancing. Haruhi sighed with relief. _I just barely dodged that bullet._ In reality, she really liked Tamaki. His overly exaggerated emotions just seemed so like him. So perfect.

Haruhi started turning a bit. "So, uh, where's the beginning of the line?"

"That's the brilliant part, Haruhi!" Tamaki gushed. "We get to spend all this quality time with each other!"

"Where's the start of the line, Senpai?" Haruhi repeated.

Tamaki's smiled grew bigger. "Why, right here!"

_Oh, boy…_ Haruhi spotted a sign. "Two hours to the first actor from here" _We're going to be here for awhile._

Awhile Later

"Whew! We're finally here!" Haruhi had been leaning on Tamaki, practically falling asleep. Meanwhile, Tamaki had barely contained himself. He felt like shouting to the world his kingship! Oh, what a wonder. He'd have to go to more of these Comic Cons. Haruhi had mentioned them, and who was he to disappoint her?

Suddenly, Tamaki heard his voice singing a song only he knew. "What a crime! Such a beautiful crime!-"

Haruhi started. "Senpai, you've got to stop singing the song. It makes you look…Oh, that isn't you."

Tamaki's eyes caught fire. All of a sudden, he started bulldozing the people in front of him down. "Nobody copies Tamaki Su-Oh my!" Haruhi ran behind him, apologizing to all the people. "He hasn't taken his medication today." She made up an explanation. She bumped into a shocked Tamaki. "Tamaki-Senpai, what are you doing?" She walked in front of him, and was surprised to see a man who looked remarkably like Tamaki. He was standing behind a table with a sign reading "Vic Mignogna". _Who's Vic Mignogna?_ Haruhi wondered.

The man, Vic Mignogna, stared at Tamaki. "Wow, you sure know how to cosplay, don't you? I mean, it's like you're Tamaki Suoh from Ouran dressed up as Dark Mousy. Huh, now that's different." Then he caught sight of Haruhi. "And you look like Haruhi Fujioka dressed up like a Disney princess. Ariel, right?" Haruhi honestly didn't know, though the name did sound familiar.

"Hey, wow did you know my song?" Tamaki asked, getting out of his shocked stupor.

"Your song? This is Tamaki's song. You know, Guilty Beauty Love? It describes his relationship with Haruhi, pretty much anyway."

Tamaki blushed, not daring to look at Haruhi. "So, do you want an autograph? Though you look like a hard-core Tamaki fan. I could imitate his voice."

"That's right," Tamaki said. "I'm king!"

Vic chuckled. "Yeah, that's a pretty popular line. 'Call me king!'"

Somewhere else in the Comic Con, the rest of the Host Club heard Tamaki's voice. They all rolled their eyes. _He's at it again,_ they thought, then continued browsing the wonder that was cosplay.

Haruhi burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh, Tamaki! It's like he's your voice! Ha!"

Vic blinked. "You're Tamaki? Huh, that's weird."

Five Minutes Before the End of the Comic Con

"What a crime!" Tamaki sang.

"Such a beautiful crime!" Vic replied.

Then together, they continued. "That God would make a star as bright as-"

"I!" Haruhi burst on stage, dressed up in her Host Club uniform.

Vic and Tamaki looked at each other, blinked, then continued. "Then I know it's a disgrace-"

_Fin_


End file.
